Special Delivery
by Aaron Hotchner
Summary: Major Lorne becomes a father. Not good a summery's, not much else to say except there's some slight SheppWeir but it's mostly LorneOC.


Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa Sheppard. And you already know I don't own any character from Stargate Atlantis.

Rating: G

Pairings: Lorne/OC

Author's Note: This is a one shot, possible continuation depending on what you guys want.

Summery:

The string of expletives could be heard halfway down the corridor by passing scientists and soldiers, the intermittent scream between every couple of expletives hadn't gone unnoticed. If they didn't know any better they'd have thought she was being murdered, but she wasn't, she was in labour and had been for eight hours now. To begin with she'd started swearing in English but now she was swearing at him in every language she knew, and she only knew eight. She would swear at him in Russian or German before letting out a loud scream in pain as another contraction hit her, each one more painful then the last, she hadn't been given pain medication because she had been fully dilated and it had been too late anyway. He stood by her side holding her hand and encouraging her, and despite profanities in multiple languages he had thrown at him he didn't move or leave. He stayed by her side, induring the slight pain in his hand from where she'd squeezed a little too hard during a particular nasty contraction. He hoped for her sake that this would all is over soon, he knew she was in pain and all he wanted to do was take it all away.

'' Li Odio '' she screamed at him in Italian. (I hate you)

But he just stood there taking it in, he knew she didn't mean it and that it was the pain or the labour talking. In a few hours when this was all over she probably wouldn't even remember it, and would probably deny it. A crowd had gathered outside waiting to find out if Major Lorne and Alyssa had had a boy or a girl wanting to be the first to see the new baby, the couple's first child. Four-year-old Maddie Sheppard was bouncing excitedly in her father's arms as she waited to see her new cousin. For the past week and a half she had been going round telling everyone that she was having a new cousin, and that it was a girl. Not liking it when people tried to tell her it could be a boy.

'' Daddy '' Maddie asked in a quiet voice as she looked up at her father.

'' Yes Angel ''

'' Will auntie Ali and uncle Evan still love me when their baby comes ''

John looked at his daughter and smiled, hugging her close to him '' Of course they will still love you. You're auntie Alyssa loves you very much and I know your uncle Evan does as well. ''

'' I love you daddy '' she whispered, giving him a kiss on his cheek as she wrapped her small arms round his neck and rested her head onto his shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her husband and her daughter. It was obvious to anyone that Maddie was a daddy's girl, and that John worshipped her. Always protecting her and checking on her, making sure she was alright whenever he came back off-world even if he was injured he'd always ask how Maddie was and then would ask how she was. But Maddie and Elizabeth were close too and John loved to watch his wife spend time with their daughter or play or read with her.

X X X X X X

It was four more hours before anything really happened. And the only people now still outside were Dr Weir and Lt. Cadman, Colonel Sheppard had gone back to his and Elizabeth's quarters with Maddie who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder, warn out from the long day she'd had. He'd asked Elizabeth to let him know what happened while he'd been gone and had asked Dr Heightmeyer to look after for an hour or so while he and Elizabeth were at the Infirmary waiting for news.

''...Alyssa, I need you to give me one more push for me. '' Carson instructed as he looked over at his patient.

'' I.. can't '' she cried '' I'm so tired ''

'' Babe, just one more push. I know your tired but this will all be over soon, and we'll have our baby with us. Come on, I know you can do this, your strong you never give up, don't give up now you've done so well '' Lorne encouraged, wiping her forehead with a cool damp cloth.

'' Aye lass, just one more push for me. I can see the head now, one big push ''

Closing her eyes, Alyssa bore down and pushed as hard as she could and within seconds the baby was out and Carson was smiling. Holding the baby in his arms. Evan smiled as he looked at the baby in the doctor's arms, it was so small but he or she looked healthy and a second later the room was filled with the baby's loud cries, protesting at being cold and in sting surroundings. Carson smiled and looked down at the baby before looking back up at the parents.

'' Congratulations Major, Dr Lorne. You have a baby boy '' Carson told them as he looked back down at the baby again. '' Major, would you like to cut the cord ''

Lorne grinned and walked over to Carson, taking the scissors from him to cut the cord. Once he'd cut the cord Carson took the baby away to be checked weighed and cleaned up before being given to his parents for them to hold. He came back to them ten minutes later with the small bundle wrapped in a soft blue baby blanket, the baby inside now fast asleep.

'' You'll be happy to know he's a healthy baby, and he weighs 5lb 10oz. It's a good weight, he's small but he's fully developed '' Carson explained, easing their worry at how small he was. '' But it's to be expected he would be small, he's six weeks early ''

Carson carefully handed the baby over to Alyssa who took him in her arms and held him, tears in her eyes as she looked down at her son.

'' I'll leave you guys alone for awhile ''

Carson left the infirmary to let them all know how everything had gone, and to give them some privacy while they spent sometime with their new baby. Alyssa was exhausted after all that but right now she was still wide awake, she'd been given something to ease her discomfort after delivering the placenta she'd been cleaned up and helped onto another bed so the sheets could be changed.

While Carson was out in the corridor telling the others. Major Lorne and Alyssa were in the infirmary looking at their newborn son and thinking of names. Which would soon turn into an argument.

'' Jason ''

'' No I don't like Jason '' she answered.

'' Jake ''

She shook her head, not really keen on the name Jake. She already had a name in mind, but wanted him to suggest some before she told him the name, they would also need a middle name for him. Twenty minutes later and he was still suggesting names for him.

'' I see you haven't been suggesting anything, take it by that you've already got one. So, come on lets here it '' he demanded lightly.

'' What do you think of Samuel '' she questioned, looking up at her husband.

'' Samuel. Sam. I love it. We'll need a middle name as well, got any suggestions there '' he asked.

'' What do you think of Samuel Evan Lorne '' she asked, gauging his reaction.

He thought for a moment, testing the name out before smiling at her. The name sounded perfect and looking down at their son, looking down at Sam he seemed to suit it. Of course Lorne knew exactly where the name Sam came from, but he didn't mind so much, it was a nice name and it suited their baby just right.

'' Hello Samuel Evan Lorne, I'm your father '' he told the sleeping baby in his arms, a proud smile on his face. And he leaned forward and kissed the baby's head, watching as little Sammy moved a little but stayed sleeping.

**The End.**

**AN2: I've had to make changes to the fic after learning of a character new name in the show. I've actually made two changes to names, the first is i've changed Sheppard's sisters name from Ariana to Alyssa. And the second is that i've learned that Lorne does now have a name and it's been confirmed that he's Major Evan Lorne. I know alot of people online/LJ and elsewhere have named him Marcus when he didn't know of his name, me included, hence the reason why i've had to change it in this fic. It's going to take me awhile to get used to calling him Evan and not Marcus as i've become fond of the name Marcus. **

**AN3 (8.11.06): I'm currently in the middle of writing a sequel to this fic, or trying to, no idea when i'll have the first chapter up. **

**Much Love**

**-Aiden **


End file.
